


【瑟基】大千世界

by XIJIN_cantcreatenewID



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIJIN_cantcreatenewID/pseuds/XIJIN_cantcreatenewID
Summary: 一定要先看完预警！！！！！！！！！！！！！至于格式就将就一下吧，WORD搞过来好像有问题……懒得修了。太麻烦了。主要字数太多了……
Kudos: 4





	【瑟基】大千世界

**Author's Note:**

> 一定要先看完预警！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 至于格式就将就一下吧，WORD搞过来好像有问题……懒得修了。太麻烦了。主要字数太多了……

他看起来坦坦荡荡。白色的衬衫套在他的身上看起来甚至有些意料之外的滑稽。那是瑟兰迪尔的衬衫。洛基打了一个呵欠，倚着开着的棕黄色的木门，懒洋洋敲了敲。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在床上捧着书并没有看他，洛基转了个身，按灭了灯。  
瑟兰迪尔教授。洛基伸手捋了捋湿漉漉的头发，似笑非笑，喊着床上的人。黑色的头发蔓延包裹住房间，挟裹着两个人共同摔碎在这么一个晚上。洛基笑着，带着水汽的足踩在地板上，拖拉出一道透明的水痕。看我，看着我，瑟兰迪尔。洛基在笑。他的笑容在肆虐着，从久远的大利拉那边蔓延而来，空旷得仿佛斯芬克斯长久面对的沙漠。洛基扯着衬衫的边角，将白色的整洁衬衫扯出褶皱。  
而一个小时以前，洛基从酒吧里面出来，吐得昏天黑地。臭秽的液体混着还没有消化完的食物从胃里面倾倒在肃秋有些凉下来的空气里面。难看的黄绿色。  
洛基蹲在路边，用餐巾纸擦去嘴角的呕吐物，摇摇晃晃站了起来。这一边的路灯有些坏了，而对面的路灯索性不亮了。  
头顶上的路灯一亮一灭，闪闪烁烁，路灯下的人影也闪闪烁烁。洛基手撑着白色的冰凉灯柱，哼着调子，低着头看着自己的运动鞋。今天是他的十五岁生日。站了一会，黑色的眩晕渐渐消退下去。洛基低着头，看见一双皮鞋。  
黑色的，映着光的皮鞋，踩在他的呕吐物上。洛基扯起笑去看那个男人，眼睛随着路灯的灯光一闪一闪，明明灭灭。  
那么是今晚的猎物吗。银灰色的风衣裹着精壮的躯体，银色的反光的金属皮带扣，蓝色透亮宝石的纽扣，绣着繁复花纹的领带缠着喉结。  
约吗。洛基盯着男人浅金色的发丝，浓厚的酒气翻搅起曼德拉草熬制的黑色黏液，叫嚣着，撕扯着理智。洛基这个瞬间甚至差一点伸手去捞起男人水一样的长发，放在唇角亲吻，留下他身上现在难闻的，复杂的，混合着酒气的幽暗香水的味道。  
你该回去上课。男人开口却是这句话。洛基能闻见顺风飘过来的男人身上的古龙香水味，还有张口后嘴里的清香，以及一双明亮的的灰蓝色眼睛，和街对面映着难看紫红色灯光的酒吧里面的伪君子和放荡者都不一样。于是洛基很欢快地在被拒绝以后勾起了嘴角。  
不，我不回去，除非你和我做爱。洛基踮起脚，勉强可以平视男人的嘴唇。这一双嘴唇看起来并不薄情，甚至风情万种。  
男人不出所料皱了眉。他忽然说，洛基。  
他念洛基。洛基。洛基知道这是个咒语。名字从来都是咒语。被知道了名字就像成了对方的人偶，生长在对方的手心里面。男人念洛基的时候百转千回，好像念过无数次。沉稳的声音和所有人念的洛基都不一样。  
曾经有人沾着艳丽的粉色，拖长声调喊他洛基，也有人刻意压低声线，在他耳边喷薄出热气，用自以为是的口气喊他洛基，也有人漫不经心，极轻极快地，喊他洛基。有女人这么喊，也有男人这么喊。但是他第一次听见有人这么喊洛基，直直地，不带任何遮掩，喊他洛基。于是咒语起效了。  
你是谁，你怎么知道我的名字？洛基反问。他攥紧了手，手心里都是冷汗。当然不，他不能让咒语起效，他要反击。他不可能被捕捉，他是伟大的劳菲的儿子，也是奥丁的儿子。他可以是洛基劳菲森，或者洛基奥丁森，总之他是骄傲的，不可一世的洛基。他要捕捉到属于男人的咒语，蛇毒会麻痹住男人，会撕扯开男人，会将男人从伊甸园里面拽出来。而他将缠上男人，一圈一圈，将猎物裹起来。  
这里所有人都知道你叫洛基。男人抿抿嘴唇，坦坦荡荡。  
洛基的眉毛搅到了一起，他忽然厌烦起来。洛基挥了挥手，示意男人站开。那你没有必要也没有资格管我。洛基盯着那双闪闪烁烁的眼睛，表情凶恶，像一只意欲同归于尽的兽。  
我是老师，而你不该在这里。男人居高临下俯视着还稚嫩的少年，面色平静无波。对面的酒吧里面吵吵嚷嚷，苛责着门外的寂静。  
洛基忽然笑出了声。他悄声说，那就和我做爱。无论怎样选择，你都是伪君子。和我做爱，你是，不和我做爱，你也是。和学生做爱，或者放弃一个学生，你都是错的。  
蝰蛇吐着信子，冒着蒸腾的热气，沿着亨伯特的腰身一路向上攀爬。纠缠着，纠缠着。而被假定为亨伯特的男人犹豫着，最后也不出所料点了点头，说，那好，我和你做爱。  
那你叫什么名字？你还没有告诉我名字。洛基笑得灿烂。他踮着脚，倚着路灯，笑嘻嘻的。  
瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔只是微微皱着眉，挑起洛基一绺并不乖巧的头发，捋去了他的耳后。  
洛基坐在瑟兰迪尔宽大的副驾驶座上，扣上安全带，黑色的带子扣在绿色的卫衣上，面颊划过霓虹灯，闪过无数种色调。  
洛基拉开遮光的窗帘，窗外是霓虹灯。他在俗套的光里面爬上瑟兰迪尔的床，衬衫遮盖大腿，里面一丝不挂。洛基跨坐在瑟兰迪尔的身上，柔软的身体陷在被子里面，一只手的食指与中指夹住瑟兰迪尔手中的书丢到了地上。  
来吧，瑟兰迪尔教授。洛基的衬衫开着三颗扣子，烂俗的颜色映着洛基的肌肤，并不十分好看，也不够勾人。  
瑟兰迪尔伸出手，沿着衬衫下摆抚摸上洛基的腰身。少年的身体单薄瘦削，指腹下就是凹凸的骨节。毫无任何魅力可言。  
瑟兰迪尔抬起手，手上是一双黑色的长筒丝袜。他说，你可以拒绝。洛基笑起来，卷起袜子边，黑色的细密丝线在他手里堆叠起褶皱，层层叠叠包裹住大拇指。少年坐在床边，曲起一条腿，黑色顺着干瘪的曲线向上蔓延，但是每一寸凸起都有了肉欲的味道。少年如法炮制套上了另一半的丝袜，他跪在瑟兰迪尔面前，鼻尖相对，呼吸之间的气味相互传染。  
瑟兰迪尔倚着床板，抬起一条腿，洛基便从善如流滑坐在了他的小腹上。洛基伸手，碰到瑟兰迪尔睡袍系带的瞬间，瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头。瑟兰迪尔笑了起来。在这个瞬间他是如此理解亨伯特。瘦弱的身体支撑起的令人迷醉的精神。他是个禽兽。  
瑟兰迪尔注视着洛基。洛基舔着唇角，水漉漉的嘴唇闪闪发光。少年还在抽长的身体下面是搏动的血脉，瘦骨嶙峋。每一寸骨节都在喀啦喀啦抽长，啮咬着瑟兰迪尔的指尖。  
瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛，他心知肚明，这个少年曾经无数次这样坐着，狡黠地审视每一个与他做爱的人。男人，或者女人。而这个少年也是他今年不知道第多少个少年。他按过少年的后脑勺，黑色的发丝滑过指缝。少年闭上眼睛，他极其熟练地打开身体，引导着瑟兰迪尔的手指滑向腰际，配合着落在腰间的手指扭动起来。他们亲吻，就像两条纠缠的蛇，或是池面上交叠交合的蜻蜓。瑟兰迪尔勾弄着洛基的舌头，垂眼去看洛基脸上睫毛留下的细密阴影。迷幻的颜色把洛基染上诡秘的调子。瑟兰迪尔的手有些颤抖，性感的少年脸上的光明明灭灭。瑟兰迪尔去亲少年的面颊，柔软饱满的大丽花花瓣。  
洛基轻笑着，捏着手里的手腕一路向下划去。瑟兰迪尔指尖上的老茧划过的肌肤都战栗着。洛基说话的调子太婉转，他说，来吧，和我做爱吧，让你变成我的土壤，让我沉溺在你的身体上吧。  
瑟兰迪尔说，好。接着他重重咬上洛基的锁骨，一面抚摸着少年丝袜与肉体交错的边界。洛基仰起脖子，在瑟兰迪尔怀里颤抖。瑟兰迪尔对于力度的掌控是这般熟识，他恰好令洛基感到疼痛却又不至于破坏制造出的欢愉。洛基只好喘息着颤抖，一遍一遍喊瑟兰迪尔。  
喊我教授。瑟兰迪尔却停下了动作，直勾勾盯着洛基。洛基怔了一瞬，嬉笑着凑到瑟兰迪尔耳边，说，教授，瑟兰迪尔教授。  
瑟兰迪尔抿着嘴唇，终于俯身将洛基推倒在被子上，衬衫半敞半闭，在洛基身下皱成一团。瑟兰迪尔极其轻易地穿过纽扣，熟练地抚弄着洛基的身体，自上而下。手在衬衫上撑起隆起，细密的快感在触感之外有了视觉的新刺激，视觉是第三种麻木的触觉。麻痒的感受沿着神经末梢汇成热流向小腹而去，洛基伸手去抚弄自己已经开始渐渐立起的阴茎，却被瑟兰迪尔抓住了手腕，接着男人摇了摇头。男人笑着抽下领带，捉住洛基的双手，松松捆住了手腕。  
乖，学生要听话。瑟兰迪尔摩挲着洛基的掌心，掌心脉络在厚重指纹下颤抖。  
好。洛基的嗓子笼罩上了一层厚重的水汽，沉闷而哑然。  
瑟兰迪尔吻着洛基的颈侧，虎牙危险地擦过动脉的搏动。手被束缚住，劣势的态势令一切行为都变成了不可控的随机危险。洛基扭动起来，他的下体开始渗出液体。  
摸摸我，教授。洛基终于哑着嗓子开始恳求。他说，教授，教授。快摸摸我，我好难受。瑟兰迪尔吻了吻洛基的唇角，手掌心在凸起的肋骨上摩擦，勾的洛基喘息起来。  
学生要学会接受老师的安排。瑟兰迪尔的语气平稳，解开了洛基身上衣服唯一还没有解开的扣子，灯光大喇喇享受着年轻的肉体，舔弄着还没有长成的身体。瑟兰迪尔刻意避开洛基身上每一寸的敏感点，洛基扭动着，摩擦着床单，试图安抚自己的身体。  
教授……教授……洛基的嗓子越来越哑，裹挟着夏天的水汽一并氤氲在空气里。教授，我好难受。  
瑟兰迪尔吻上了少年伶仃的腰侧，薄薄的皮肤覆盖住娇嫩的器官，这是和他几乎完全相反的身体。他已经三十五岁了，他的身体距离这样的水灵灵有二十年的沟壑。他的身体已经发育完全，肌肉健壮，包覆身躯，充满力量，却开始慢慢老去。他开始颓唐，开始不再激动，就连做爱这样的事情也变成精心烹调的甜品而不是粗糙而直接的大火熬煮。他要用最性感的少年作为原料，不断煎熬，凝成最后一点琥珀。那是他贪婪的纪念品。  
瑟兰迪尔的手指夹着洛基的乳头，手指晃动，收获了洛基颤抖的呻吟。洛基的下体早就挺立起来，缓缓吐着透明的液体。只有牵拉成线的快感将洛基包裹成蝉蛹，却丝毫没有能让洛基满足的刺激。  
教授……我好难受。大利拉缓缓吐出蛇信子，他无意识地熟练吐出缠绵的词语，参孙却不为所动。洛基的双腿缠上瑟兰迪尔的腰身，丝袜与睡袍摩擦发出细碎的声音，而他的手腕被控制在头顶，只好颤颤巍巍吐出句子。  
不行，还不是时候。瑟兰迪尔推高洛基的大腿，手指无意识一般在腘窝抚摸，感受丝滑的质感，浅浅的肉色从每一寸凸起的地方显露出来，白嫩的膝盖弯曲成一个色情的角度，大小腿之间的缝隙夹住了瑟兰迪尔的手，黑白的界限愈发分明。接着瑟兰迪尔亲吻上了洛基的大腿，在丝袜上留下一点深色的水痕，洛基眼底掀起浪花来，一点点汇聚成一汪春水。洛基的嗓子终于彻底哑了。他流下泪来。  
瑟兰迪尔听见了洛基的哭腔，他抬头，看见洛基的泪珠顺着眼角滚落。瑟兰迪尔愣怔了瞬间，叹了一口气，吻去了洛基的泪水。乖，再忍忍。瑟兰迪尔的嗓音也沉闷起来。洛基仰面躺着，只能看见头顶的天花板，还有一盏点缀了不知道多少玻璃或是宝石的繁复的灯，墙角线精致复杂。他像是习惯了那些细密的快意，甚至在颤抖的忍耐中获得了额外的快感。  
瑟兰迪尔忽然停了手，洛基听见窸窸窣窣的声音，瑟兰迪尔在翻找东西。接着是撕开包装纸的声响。洛基努力抬起头去看瑟兰迪尔，张了口，他说，不要避孕套。  
瑟兰迪尔扬起眉毛，晃了晃手里已经打开的避孕套壳子，看起来有些疑惑。  
洛基又倒回去，嗤笑起来。不要用那个，来，进入我，占有我，将你留在里面，我会生长在你的欲望之上，我不需要虚假的怜惜。承认吧，你就是期待这个。  
瑟兰迪尔也笑起来。他说，是的，我就是期待这个。橡胶制品丢在地上发出噗嗤的声音，接着归于寂静。瑟兰迪尔推高洛基的大腿，露出洛基干净的下体，洛基身后的小口翕张着，吞吐着冰冷的空气。  
滑腻的手指滴下几滴油腻的液体，钻进了洛基的身体。洛基呜咽着，身体反弓。被冷落的下体可怜地挂在小腹上，挤出几滴液体。水声自二人相交之处传来，咕叽咕叽的声响回荡起来。  
这里面有多少是你的东西呢。瑟兰迪尔轻轻问道，又好似并不需要回答，喟叹了一声。洛基别过脸去，他看见自己抬起的小腿，并不健壮的肌肉在丝袜下凹凹凸凸，肉色不显山不露水，浅浅透过袜子，线条柔和。  
洛基的腿架在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上，空气路过少年裸露在外的身体，粘腻而漫长。瑟兰迪尔浅浅退出手指，翻搅着送入了第二指。洛基喘息着，身体被打开，身体的每一寸都被另一个人所了解。手指在体内搅动的动作被完整传递，按压在敏感点的手指搅动着体内的感官，洛基惯于接受快感，身体早于感知作出反应，他开始哭泣，呼吸也急促起来。  
瑟兰迪尔捉住洛基纤细的脚腕，亲吻了他白皙的足。他笑着抚摸洛基身上的丝袜。他说，洛基，你不知道你现在有多诱人。  
洛基闭上了眼睛。窗外的光浮在眼皮上，透过橙色的色调。他哑了嗓子，说，那你进来。瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，忽视了洛基现在似乎看不见他，说，不。瑟兰迪尔的手指在洛基体内开始迅速动作，在柔软的腺体上翻转动作，眼泪顺着洛基的眼角砸到床单上，深深浅浅。  
洛基拼命摇头，他说，不要了，求你了，太多了。他的身体不断扭动，瑟兰迪尔却轻易压制住那点挣扎。带着薄茧的手指擦过柔软的肠壁，大量的快感涌上小腹。洛基的呻吟声在不断拔高，瑟兰迪尔的动作反倒愈发狠戾起来。  
在洛基的声响终于消弭的瞬间，白色的浊液喷溅在洛基自己的身上，落在瑟兰迪尔的衬衫上，甚至不知怎样落到了黑色的丝袜上。而这些会在干透以后变成难看的精斑。洛基在这瞬间大脑空白，他喘息着，却不知道自己念着的教授二字究竟在指代什么。大脑昏昏沉沉。  
你看，你并不需要碰前面就可以高潮。瑟兰迪尔的声音听起来太正经，像是在说今天的股票涨了三毛钱。  
洛基想开口反驳，不，不是的。但是身体残余的快感还在作孽。他只好缄口不言。瑟兰迪尔在这之后才终于揭开睡袍，但是身体上却有着巨大的可怖的疤痕。洛基睁大了眼睛，瑟兰迪尔却坦坦荡荡。他并不开口解释，也没有要求洛基移开落在自己身上的目光。他哑着嗓音，将洛基的腿折起来，俯下身亲吻了洛基。巨大的物体抵在洛基身后。洛基咽了一口口水。  
开合着的小口吮吸着瑟兰迪尔的阴茎。瑟兰迪尔没有再犹豫，开拓过的身体并不拒绝他的进入。  
巨大的物体埋进洛基的身体的瞬间，洛基死死咬着嘴唇。他胡乱想着是不是真的需要一副避孕套——他根本不知道这个男人会不会有什么该死的难言之隐。但是男人已经进入了他的身体。  
也或者在这场突如其来的性爱结束以后去吃点什么药。但是一切都被瑟兰迪尔的动作打破。瑟兰迪尔没有留情，甚至顾不上太多技巧，只是抵着洛基柔软的腺体一遍一遍碾压，阴茎整根插入又抽出，水声与肉体碰撞的声音混合到一起。  
洛基低头，看见男人正在自己的体内不断开拓。刚刚高潮过的身体又开始颤抖。身体像是被水洗过，湿淋淋一片，他已经可以想象到后庭一片的泥泞，润滑液混着自己的体液，加上瑟兰迪尔即将留在自己身体里面的精液，混合出不可名状的颜色与形状。  
洛基最后昏昏沉沉昏睡了过去，整场性爱的后半他似乎都在神游天外。第二天清早他陷在软绵的黑暗中，昏沉不已。周遭只有无尽的黑暗容纳着他，温暖而柔软。但是遥远的，却有人在喊他。  
洛基睁开眼睛稍稍眨了眨，光线刺眼到他睁不开。但是朦胧之中依旧可以看见一个高大的身影。那么又是哪一个人。但是绝对不可能是他那个哥哥。  
今天要去学校，该起床了。男人的声音一遍遍打破睡梦中的柔软黑暗。洛基眉头紧皱，索性捉住被子盖住了头，缩成了一团。被子凸起一个小小的身躯的位置。瑟兰迪尔叹了一口气，捉住被角，掀开了被子。  
走吧。瑟兰迪尔在叹气。清晨的日光也并不温暖，肃秋的日子里温度也变得珍贵起来。  
你烦不烦！洛基吼叫了一声，抓过被子蒙住了头。瑟兰迪尔不厌其烦，再一次掀开被子，瑟兰迪尔这一次索性将被子全部抱起来，露出洛基光裸的身体。红色的吻痕还没有消退，挂在肩膀上，肩胛上，锁骨上，小腹上，大腿上。还有青紫色的痕迹。触目惊心。  
该出发了，快迟到了。瑟兰迪尔语气平稳，和天气相符。洛基坐起身，盯着瑟兰迪尔灰蓝色的眼睛。  
你不过是炮友罢了，瑟兰迪尔。你没有资格管我。洛基的眼睛里面终于落进了日光，碎成一片泛着涟漪的池塘。  
你说，我和你做爱，你便去学校。瑟兰迪尔居高临下看着瘦骨伶仃的少年，每一块骨头都在身体上显露出痕迹。他们就像那座没了鼻子的斯芬克斯像。瑟兰迪尔不无恶毒地想。雄伟，美丽，精致，却被抹去一部分，世人便不再爱他们，只能将他留给他。断臂的维纳斯要被截取流畅的发丝，毁去双目，这样亦不会被人爱。原本的他们还可以长成原样的美却被彻底遗忘在角落，只有他一个人享用。  
我不去。洛基冷冷爬下床，踢开昨天被随手丢在地上的避孕套，没有被用过的橡胶制品并没有难闻的腥臭味，踩在抽了丝挂满精斑的丝袜上。他的身上已经被清理干净，他大喇喇站在晨光里面，笼罩一层金色。他光裸着身体背对着瑟兰迪尔，捡起地上墨绿色的卫衣，随随便便套在身上。裤子已经被洗干净放在了床头，洛基勾着内裤灰色的边，松手，松紧带弹到皮肤上，瑟兰迪尔盯着薄薄皮肤上罩上的灰色，舔了舔嘴唇。  
违约不是好习惯。瑟兰迪尔说着将被子团成一团丢到床上，洛基弯腰套上牛仔裤。套上衣服的洛基又是虚张声势的洛基，仰着脑袋，直视着站在窗边的瑟兰迪尔。洛基的手交叉在卫衣前面的口袋里，一副无所谓的样子。  
我不会去的。洛基歪过头，最后皱了皱鼻子，说，不过谢谢你的招待，你是一个好炮友。接着顿了顿，又说，也是一个十足的很好的伪君子。说这句话的时候洛基扯开嘴角，眯着眼睛笑得酣畅淋漓。瑟兰迪尔看着洛基眼底几分翻滚的泥潭，日光被吸收，一寸不剩都融化在泥沼里面，裹挟着目光所及的一切陷入泥淖。  
谢谢夸奖。瑟兰迪尔眯着眼睛，洛基是性感少年，他藏匿在人群之中，瑟兰迪尔如此笃定。早餐在桌子上，吃完早饭去学校吧。他丝毫没有露出任何的不耐烦的神色，仿佛被戳穿的并不是他，又好似他并未被拆穿。他看起来甚至笑得有些愉悦。  
洛基撇撇嘴，闭上眼睛翻了个白眼，坐在了餐桌前。白色的盘子里是滚圆的煎蛋，蛋黄澄澈，蛋白凝固，旁边放着几片培根，三明治上被恶俗地用番茄酱画了一张笑脸。  
恶俗。不过我真的没有想到你会做饭。洛基戳破蛋黄，橙黄色的液体缓缓流出来，又被绞烂，最后被吞进肚子里面。培根被切成一小块一小块，最后也落进了空荡荡的胃里。他的胃里自前一夜喝完酒仿佛皮囊一样被倒干净以后就什么都没有再碰过了。除了最后瑟兰迪尔手指上沾着的腥臭液体。  
他这时候抬眼去看瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔翻着报纸，发出哗啦啦的声音。洛基直接翻了一个白眼，又低头吃东西。  
吃完了吗？吃完就走吧。瑟兰迪尔敛着眉目，盯着报纸上密密麻麻的字。洛基放下刀叉，金属撞上玻璃，声响清脆。  
你能不能不要自说自话？瑟兰迪尔终于放下了手里的报纸，随手折起放在了一边，洛基说话的时候刻意拐了几个声调，阴阳怪气。  
我在自说自话吗？你答应我的。瑟兰迪尔稍稍歪了头，站起身，对着洛基伸出手，走吧。  
洛基将手插回口袋里，兀自往门口走去。瑟兰迪尔收回了孤零零待在空气里的手，插回口袋掏出了一大串钥匙。  
洛基站在学校门口的时候只差拍碎了瑟兰迪尔的车窗玻璃。他和他的包被一并推进了校门。众多学生挤挤攘攘走进校门，也有回头看他继而窃窃私语的女生。洛基撇撇嘴。他回头就能看见瑟兰迪尔坐在车子里面一动不动看着他。但是玻璃反光，他看不到再多表情。瑟兰迪尔坐在车子里，一动不动，看着洛基消失在人群里。  
果然，怎么样都可以，一个性感少年，做什么都是可以的。瑟兰迪尔盯着洛基消失的门口，握着方向盘的手指在颤抖。一个性感少年，一个真正的性感少年，瑟兰迪尔紧紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛发光。  
他坐在车子里，看着太阳走高由落下。他捏着默克伍德集团，并没有上班的必要性。他只需要等少年出门，再将他送回去。他有一个什么样的家庭？大腹便便枯燥而生出油脂的父亲？沧桑而局促的母亲？他有兄弟姐妹吗？会和他一样是性感少年吗？身上自上而下都是被上帝亲吻的疤痕，一寸抚摸，一寸战栗，笑起来好似没心没肺，又或者咧开嘴，露出先前歪歪扭扭但是被强行矫正过的牙齿，充斥着不屑一顾与居高临下。  
瑟兰迪尔在战栗。一个性感少年。他可以被叫做洛基，也可以是赫拉克利乌斯，是乔治，是塞巴斯蒂安，甚至是莎乐美，大利拉，更甚者是阿拜多斯王命表或者都灵王名册上的任何一个名字。他被神所妒忌，为世人之所不知，只有他能看见他在阴影里面的一切。  
洛基坐在教室里面，老师张着嘴，像是一条聒噪的金鱼。这个老师他还算有些印象，在他还来上课的时候并不像其他老师那样对他开令人作呕的的嘲讽，他也就不会在他的课上拎起书包就走，也不会接下丢过来的粉笔头砸到他脑袋上，也不会在卷子上重重地只写 Genuflexion lubricity【（法）崇尚淫荡】，或者在站起来的时候说，我不会，但是我会口交。  
他生来就该被特拉佐尔提奥特尔【注：阿兹特克神话体系中性欲、淫荡、性犯罪女神】所庇护，他行走在狄俄尼索斯路第13号名叫奎特【注：参见埃及神话】的酒吧里面。  
他转着指尖的笔，笔在手指之间留下残影。瑟兰迪尔是他到现在遇到过的最好的炮友之一。除开他偏执的要求以及无趣的思想以外。曾经他的另一个炮友曾经和他坦白过他曾经在某一次和某个妓女做爱的时候那家倒霉催的旅馆着火，最后身上留了一大块伤疤。瑟兰迪尔身上的疤痕也是这个样子。所以八成是烧伤。是的，就是烧伤。手里的笔落到地上，接着下课铃响起来，洛基看着老师出门，他也拎起包，背着离开了。  
但是他在校门口依旧看见了瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔捏着一杯咖啡杯站在车子旁边，披着风衣，人模狗样。浅灰色的修身风衣没有扣扣子，里面珍珠色的衬衫解开了前两颗纽扣，风吹起来露出里面的光洁皮肤。时不时有人经过回头看这个金发男人，洛基冷哼一声。  
衣冠禽兽。洛基骂。没人知道他前一天晚上还在和一个比他小二十岁的高中生做爱，今天就可以装作无事发生假作关心将他送进学校。  
为什么不待在里面。瑟兰迪尔皱眉，手上的咖啡杯从小口里冒着热气，瑟兰迪尔伸手递给洛基。洛基随手开了车门，推开了瑟兰迪尔递过来的杯子，将书包丢进去，毫不拖泥带水。  
我已经去过了，送我去奎特。洛基钻进了车子，像一条蛇。以及，我不喝咖啡。  
那是牛奶。还有，回去上课。瑟兰迪尔面色平静，没有任何夸张的表情。洛基忽然笑了笑，钻出车子，伸手去够瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，瑟兰迪尔稍稍弯下腰来好让洛基可以和他平视。洛基轻笑着，趴在瑟兰迪尔耳边，口中呼出热气，软软擦过瑟兰迪尔耳畔。两个人心知肚明这是宙斯交给潘多拉的精美魔盒，但是里面没有希望的影子，只有来自哈迪斯的邀请。  
送我去奎特，我和你做爱。洛基笑着，两个人都沉浸在巨大旋涡之中，被来自海底的海藻牵扯着一并坠入无尽的冰冷海水之中。洛基的语气如此肯定，除了人体的热气之外便是冰冷。我知道你渴望这个。  
瑟兰迪尔抿了抿唇，说，那好，那就去我家吧。瑟兰迪尔断不可能拒绝一位性感少年的要求。他们如此夺目如此耀眼，隐藏着不为人知的巨大美丽，视线所及的一切都是性感少年的陪葬品。他们对于自己的美丽亦不自知，只是在不经意间透露出性感的气息。  
洛基的卫衣宽大，瑟兰迪尔低头的时候可以透过卫衣看见昨天晚上留在洛基身上的痕迹，青青紫紫，夹杂着红色。光洁白皙的皮肤被毫不顾忌地展示给自己，还有纤细的骨架，伶仃地像着荼蘼。他怎么可以拒绝洛基。他怎么可以拒绝一位性感少年的请求。  
洛基坐在副驾驶座上，棕色的皮质靠垫尽职尽责承载着少年轻飘飘的体重。洛基盯着后视镜里面的自己，灰色拖拉成线往后退去，镜子里面的自己挂着厚重的黑眼圈，苍白的面色。洛基撇撇嘴，视线转回了瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔将咖啡杯放好，洛基伸手去拿，里面还有半杯温热的白色液体。热的甜牛奶。  
你为什么不喝咖啡。洛基扭过头似笑非笑。白色的液体被一点点喝完，最后半点不剩，空杯子被随手丢去了窗外。  
咖啡对身体不好，还有，东西不要直接丢出去。瑟兰迪尔的回答一本正经，平静的就像没有风的巨大湖面。  
哼。虚伪。洛基又一次去看后视镜。  
洛基前一夜喝得醉醺醺，倒是没有好好看过瑟兰迪尔家里。巨大的屋子干干净净，所有东西都透露着一股子骄傲的易碎，对所有人都不屑一顾。瑟兰迪尔将风衣挂在门口，换了拖鞋，踢踢踏踏走进屋子里面。  
洛基脱了鞋子，光着脚就踩进了屋子里。白净的脚有好看的足弓，弯起来时弧形的足弓吊足欲望。洛基不知道昨夜瑟兰迪尔究竟亲了多少次他的足弓，他冷哼起来。  
洛基往卧室走去，一面挑起自己齐肩的波浪长发。他无意于拖沓，黑色的牛仔裤贴着单薄的双腿，每一步都仿佛踩在花上。  
嗯？你落什么东西在卧室里了吗？瑟兰迪尔拐进厨房，捏着一个杯子，里面长长的小勺搅拌着，敲打玻璃丁零当啷，总是让这间太大的屋子里有了那么一点儿生机。  
不要做爱吗？瑟兰迪尔搅着手里的蜂蜜水歪过头看洛基，后者稍稍有些皱眉。  
喝杯蜂蜜水吧，昨天晚上你喝酒喝多了。瑟兰迪尔跳过了那个话题，游刃有余，人畜无害。玻璃杯里透明的澄黄色液体摇摇晃晃，被送到洛基的方向。洛基抿了抿嘴唇，还是走向了瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔递过玻璃杯，甚至极其细心地加了一句，小心，烫。  
洛基坐在大理石制的桌子边，看着对面搅着蜂蜜水的瑟兰迪尔，微不可查地翻了个白眼。你想做什么？  
我会送你回奎特。瑟兰迪尔低头喝了一小口蜂蜜水，热气沿着玻璃杯蒸腾到脸上，视线模糊不清。  
在这之前和我做爱。洛基补充了一句，百无聊赖地用撑着手肘，捏着勺子搅拌那杯早就已经融化了个干净的蜂蜜水，甜味混杂着花粉的涩味钻进空气。  
瑟兰迪尔抬头去看洛基，后者顾着用金属勺子将玻璃杯敲得丁零当啷乱响，手法熟练，声音七零八落，砸碎一地大理石。  
只是送你回去罢了。瑟兰迪尔盯着洛基眼底的一汪深潭，被旋涡彻底搅了进去。他餍足一般地叹气，像是晒太阳的猫科动物。  
你不必装出对我好，想要就想要。洛基说得漫不经心，杯子里的水渐渐凉下来，刚好可以入口。洛基取出勺子放在一边，喝完了一整杯甜味的水，瑟兰迪尔看着洛基仰起脖子，露出脆弱的细长的脖颈，喉结上上下下。这里咬上去洛基会战栗。亲上去逻辑你会颤抖着拥抱。  
我没有装，我只是送你回去罢了。而且，你要是要在那里过夜，你不如睡在客卧。瑟兰迪尔语气淡淡的，双手叠在一起，看着对面的洛基，要考虑一下吗？


End file.
